Hellsing: Legacies of Old
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: A new menace is in town but whats his motives and reasons? Why does Alucard seem so excited? No pairings as of yet though I'm happy to take suggestions on pairings that make sense for this story. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing though I wish I did. Don't rub it in now.

This takes place after the manga Millennium arc is finished or at least after the part when Alucard reveals that he is in fact Dracula.

Summary: A new hunter has appeared in London looking to take down Alucard and Seras. What's so abnormal about this lone man that has Alucard worried? And what does Iscariot have to do with this entire thing? All that's for sure is that Anderson doesn't like being pushed to the side and Seras is out of it. Find out what happens below!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sounds of hope returning to a dead city echoed through out post-catastrophe London as the survivors of the brutal FREAK attack sought to find missing loved ones and to rebuild destroyed homes. What was left of the Parliament had enacted a new bill which converted the monetary and property assets of rich households into state funds which where then used to help those in need and to rebuild the homes that had been completely demolished by Millennium. New and young faces where seen in the military uniform of the British Royal Army patrolling the streets with silver loaded rifles, searching out any FREAKs who might have been missed by Hellsing onslaught or for more mundane scum, looters and murderers who were capitalizing on the chaos still in London to acquire everything their hearts had desired.

Even with all of these new developments that promised that the British people would be able to move on with their lives, the pain from that brutal attack was still felt in the physical and emotional scars still being held by the people. Citizens with missing limbs or walking on crutches had become an all too common sight while another new and disturbing trend has become all too apparent. When the nosferatu Alucard had summoned his legions of familiars forth from his coffin to do away with the Major's and Iscariot's armies many civilians had still been alive and struggling to survive. While the legions of dead did not harm the Lodonites, they were the straw that broke the mental camels back. Too much stress had been put unto the British people simply by having their city suddenly assaulted by a fleet of airships, seeing loved ones ripped limb from limb by vampiric Nazi's, and then having people who they had thought would be their saviors just as mercilessly gun them down with an unmatched religious fervor. But then to have decaying and rotting corpses spill forth from a coffin, line up in legion, and completely and utterly _massacre_ those who where spilling British blood? It was too utterly surrealistic for too many and their sanity had snapped like twigs. Those who where able to bear the strain found their outlet in alcohol or other mind altering substances and the shambles of a government where possessed of enough sense that they where able to realize how much some people where relying on these crutches to leave that social battle for another day.

It turned out to be the best decision since apparently the British people took it upon themselves to govern how these things should be used. Designated bars and pubs with special backrooms where built and one of these places was known as the _Dead Hall_, named that way as a poor jest since many a people had actually died in the basement of the building. The owner was on Cindy Chambers, a British woman who made it through the assault relatively unscathed except for the lost of her one left eye. That's personal injuries though, Cindy had been forced to watch her family be butchered before salvation had arrived but surprisingly her mind held firm through the entire ordeal and the _Dead Hall_ was the result. Even if the woman herself didn't need them she realized that others where relying on other means to deal with it so she decided to provide a safe haven to use them in.

It was almost needless to say that it attracted all manners of odd folk into the _Hall's_ friendly atmosphere. Bright lamps placed at just the right spots chased away the dark shadows of the room and warm photographs littered any available wall space. In the top left corner was something of an oddity in post-Millennium London, a working television set that was almost completely unharmed. Unfortunately there was only one channel on these days and it was the news with the top story being the emergence of the Hellsing family's dealings. It was night time again and people where packed into the beaten up wooden chairs of the _Hall_ and Cindy had more then enough business behind the counter trying to keep orders filled. One thing that had changed was every time the door opened all motion stopped as people turned to look at the newcomer. Whither they are friendly or not it had become an instinct almost in all of them. So when the glass door was pushed open and one of the tallest males Cindy had ever seen came striding through the doorway.

This time when everyone turned they also fell silent. Rumors had been spread around the city about a massive blonde haired priest who had been key in the assault and in repelling it but whom also hated Protestants. A moment later almost everyone in the bar relaxed when they realized it wasn't him. Sure, this new stranger was oddly dressed looking as if he had just stepped right out of the 1500's but he wasn't blonde and he looked amiable enough. A large silver capped suitcase hung idly in one hand as he approached the bar and sat down. Soon the noise level began to rise and with the orders and Cindy found herself too busy to pay the quiet stranger any mind. Something began to nag at the back at the bartenders mind though, he was familiar. Somewhere she had seen a face like his or something close to but she couldn't immediately place it. The man had one of those common faces that one easily forgets about once they where out of sight. A receding brown hairline was about the only thing that separated him from everyone else in the room, that and this….uneasiness that emanated from him. An almost palpable aura of mystery and knowledge. It almost made one nearby feel stupid. And the longer that Cindy looked at him the more she felt that she knew him. Wait that couldn't be…

"CINDY!" The sudden shouting made the twenty year old jump and spin towards the speaker. It was her one and only waiter and he had a look on his face that could melt steel. "Cindy, I think we better close up soon. I've got a feeling trouble is on the way."

**_KRRESSSHH!_** It was the sound of a leather booted foot coming through the glass door of the _Dead House._ Deadly shards of glass went flying into the room, making the patrons scurry for cover and stare like frightened deer at the doorway. What was there was both horrifying and familiar to them all. What amazed the Lodonites was how it was even possible. Standing there in the doorway was a clearly German man uniformed in the same manner of the Waffen SS. Blood trickled from various wounds in his body, staining the dark uniform even darker and filling the air with the smell of blood. Red eyes bored seemed to bore into the skull of each and every human in the bar as the FREAK vampire stalked in, boots crunching on the broken glass. While he wasn't carrying any weapons that comforted few, they had seen FREAK's rip humans apart with their bare hands before and an injured FREAK only had one thing on the mind.

"Blood…Give me blood you human worms…" Came the snarled words as his head began to twist about like a sniffing dogs head. All of the patrons where fighting their impulses to back away from the FREAK, because they all knew the truth. When the FREAK attacked one person that would be the opening for the rest to escape before he went into frenzy. And the farther they where from the door the more likely they where to die. The only ones who didn't look worried where the stranger and Cindy. The woman wasn't frightened. She was worried. Everyone in the bar was her responsibility and it was her duty to try and defend them, even if it cost her life doing so. Luckily she wasn't completely unprepared for an event like this, awhile back one of the Wild Geese had come to her before she owned the _Dead Hall_ and had given her a .9mm with silver ammunition loaded into its clip. Cindy had never understood why until the FREAK attack on London and had kept the gun underneath of the bar counter ever since.

Slowly her fingers began to slide around pommel of the weapon and sweat began to trickle down her forehead. And still nothing happened but she felt a presence on her, like a suffocating blanket. It was only when her hand tightened its grip on the rough grip and began to pull the pistol out that the stalemate was broken. The stranger set down the glass of brandy he had ordered when he got in, drawing the FREAK's eyes to him where they light up with a feral glow.

"Yours vill do old man. For an opening course." The FREAK said beginning to crouch down into a pouncing position, his hands held out eagerly to his side and the pack on his back sliding off. When it happened it was pratically a blur all of them to see. An olive green blur that could only be the FREAK went darting towards the older man and all of them prepared to see his blood fly with a morbid fascination. But right before the German collided with the stranger, the old man lifted up his briefcase, stood up, and swung the heavy bag at the FREAK with both hands. With a loud thud the vampire went flying back into an unoccupied table, reducing it to a pile of splinters. Smoke was hissing off of the FREAK's face as he propped himself up on one hand and popped his jaw back into place with a sickening crunch. A large triangle was burned into his cheek from where the corner had caught him and an incredulous look was on his face. "Vhat! How vhere you able to predict my moves human!"

Steel had filled up the old man's blue eyes as he stared at the fallen FREAK. Surprise was also there as he stepped closer. Each thud like a pronunciation of doom. "This is vhat devastated London? A sad sorry maggot filled corpse incapable of fighting an old man? Vhat a sorry legacy the No-Life King left behind for me and mein."

That was when it all came together for….for Cindy that is. She remembered where she had seen features like his before.

"Oh my God…it's a….."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? The next chapter is soon to come, will the idenity of this mysterious old man be revealed or does the bartender have it wrong?**

**Feel free to make a guess in a review. If you get it right, as well as how you think he got here, then your in for a special treat...you become part of the story! Or at least make a character for it!**

**Even if you don't have a guess, then review anyway. They encourage me to update faster. **

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the first chapter because it hasn't changed at all! I still do not own Hellsing!

And so the second chapter is written! I hope some things become clearer in this chapter but I make no guarantees or promises about that. At the very least you'll get a hint as to the old man's identity!

Chapter 2

"Oh my God…it's a….."

"Regenerator! It's the only vay a human could keep up with mein superior speed!" The FREAK snarled as he came back up to his booted feet, brushing splinters of wood off of his Waffen SS uniform. The pseudo-vampire seemed to have gained a whole new respect for the old man, sliding a combat knife out of a sheath on his belt and holding it in a ready position in front of him. The old man however had a look of confusion as he looked back and forth between the German and the bartender.

"Regenerator? Vhat does this word mean?" He said as his gloved right hand went to the clasps on his briefcase and popped them open. Undone now the freed side fell open to expose glinting silver. On closer examination it was full of silver bladed instruments that looked like they were sharpened to a razors edge. The same hand that had opened up his brief case went back over across his body and that was when the FREAK struck again. Once more Cindy's eyes couldn't follow the movements as the olive blur that was one hundred and sixty pounds of human killing power all of it aimed at a frail looking older gentleman. Before anyone could react the two of them where standing face to face and a collective gasp went through the assembled humans. His left hand had come forward and caught the FREAK's in an iron vise-like grip, the vampire's arm trembling as he struggled to push the tip of his combat knife into the flesh so close in front of him. The old man's right hand had retrieved a gleaming scalpel and its tip was pressed up against the underside of the FREAK's jaw, smoke coming up just from the contact against the German's cold lifeless flesh.

"Such hasty impudence! Vhat kind of dog attacks a man before he ist ready? A mongrel that's what! You don't deserve the unlife you've been given you piece of shit!" His words where forced past gritted teeth as the old man began to close his grip on the monster's wrist. Creaking bones acted as a remainder to the throng of people in the room, to remind them of the danger contained in the room with them. Almost as one all of the patrons began to stampede towards the exit, buffeting and surging around the two combatants like waves against a surf breaker.

All of them but one.

Cindy was still standing behind the bar, pistol up and aimed at the Nazi's head with about as much precision as she could muster. Her finger trembled as it began to close down on the trigger and part of her rebelled against squeezing off the shot. What if she missed and hit the old guy? Then she would be at the mercy of this monster! It was only when all of the patrons had escaped through the _Dead House's_ broken door that she became aware that the FREAK was whispering to the old man.

"Ihr kein Regenerator! Ich kann die Zeichen des Doc die Arbeit auf Ihrer Haut sehen, deshalb müssen Sie ein EXZENTRIKER sein! Warum kämpfen Sie gegen mich?" Came the strangled words of the entangled FREAK vampire. Brash anger and resentment flowed out with the words, making them sound like an attack themselves. Sweat was beginning to trickle down the vampire's face and those horrible red eyes were straining to see what the tip of the scalpel was doing. Pain contorted his features and he let out a yowl of pain.

**SNAP!**

"Weil. ..I ist nichts Sie, Produkt des Wahnsinns mag! Ich bringe Chaos und Reihenfolge Heiterkeit zu Gesetzlosigkeit. Ich habe eine Kreatur über hinaus Ihren Bereich für mein ganzes Leben gejagt und nichts von Ihrem mehr dann ein schreitendes steinigt!"

The old man released the limp remains of the FREAK's arm and the detached limb hit the ground with a meaty thud. Before the Waffen elite could even begun to back away from him though the old man plunged the scalpel up through the fragile skin and buried the blade into the vampire's skull. Without flash or fanfare the FREAK crumpled into ash and fell apart into a dusty pile as the old man straightened and brushed some of the ash off of his coat. Reaching into his coat he pulled out his wallet and laid a few bills unto the counter top.

"This should cover the damages. I'm sorry you had to see that my dear." He said wearily before bending over to place the tool back into the briefcase and to close it back up. With a groan he straightened up, a fragile old man once more, and exited from the pleasure den.

"Wait! Your not a regenerator, are you? What's your name?" Cindy called out, dashing out from behind the bar and running to the door. She had to know. This man had just saved the lives of at least a dozen people. The least that she could do was figure out the man's name and to tell others about his deed.

"_Such power. Such compassion. He ist a far better base then ve could have hoped for."_

"Majjjor, it doesn't look like he's going to be to tractable. Vhy couldn't ve just use the Captain?

"_Because the Death's Head ist still recovering from the procedure. Once he is fixed up ve can begin rebuilding for the next var...Return to base Schrödinger. Ve have much research to complete."_

The cat boy smirked as he watched the test subject stop in his tracks, calling back something illegible to the woman from the bar. Whatever it was it must have been it stunned the poor woman's addled mind and she stumbled back into the bar. Proably to board it up until she could get government aid in refurbishing the place after the FREAK attack. It didn't matter, her part in the opera was over. The old man's role was just beginning though…

Muwahahahahahahahahaha! I really can't explain the sudden burst of writing that went into this chapter. I was just sitting here playing my various online games and BAM! Like a eighteen wheeler full of cement inspiration cracked me over the head and I typed all this up like a madman in one stint. Which is how all my chapters should be written in retrospect. I stopped in the middle of the first chapter and couldn't finish it until a couple of months later.

And as always go down to that little blue box on the left side of the screen and click Submit Review. It makes me happy and when I'm happy the fan fiction doesn't turn dark and evil and result in the end of the world.

**Alex.IronWolf: **Why thank you. May the Nazi Vampire legions never invade your home either unless your well prepared or have Alucard on speed dial. I hope I can keep up the quality of this fan fiction if for no other reason to make it more unique and compelling for your viewing pleasure. Don't be afraid to critique me either cause it only helps.


End file.
